XT-002 Deconstructor (Boss)
XT-002 Deconstructor is a boss found in the Ulduar adventure. He is the fourth and final boss of the adventure's first wing, The Siege of Ulduar. Hero Power For full information, see Tympanic Tantrum. Special Cards BADTOYS.png|link=BAD TOYS Deck Note that the below classes are listed purely for reference, and have no effect on the XT-002 Deconstructor's use of the cards in the encounter. Starting Board XT-002 does not start the game with any minions on the board. Strategy The XT-002 Deconstructor has two phases. In Phase One, it's a fairly simple fight against a Mech-based deck. Unlike other Ulduar bosses, the XT-002 doesn't make use of Spell Damage mechs except for Runeforged Controller, Arcane Sentinel, and Runeforged Warden. For the most part its deck is based on flooding the field, reflecting the XT-002's childish nature; it will often destroy its own minions with Tympanic Tantrum, Scorching Golem, or XE-321 Boombot (Although note the presence of Arcane Explosion in the deck). Keep an eye out for the few Spell Damage minions, since although they have little purpose in most situations they can activate the powerful Runeforged Wardens. More importantly, be on the lookout once you reach higher mana levels for Mimiron's Head, since this deck makes it almost always activate its dangerous super-form. Once you kill the 20-health version of this boss, the longer Phase Two begins. He immediately transforms, restoring all health up to a total of 30 and shuffling 8 BAD TOYS spells into his deck. This phase is much more difficult than the first, because not only is BAD TOYS a powerful damage spell, it also combos incredibly well with Tympanic Tantrum. Any sort of strategy involving fatigue will be utterly useless, as the XT-002 has a deck of 45 cards and shuffles 8 more into the deck at the start of Phase Two. During Phase One, small, high-damage minions will lead you to victory; but once he gets his powerful damaging spell in Phase Two it becomes much more difficult to keep minions on the board. It's a good idea to make his Hero Power hurt him as well as you with cards like Unstable Ghoul, Wild Pyromancer, or Baron Geddon. Some classes are very ineffective against the XT-002. Paladin, for instance, is good in the first phase - their Silver Hand Recruits are immune to Tympanic Tantrum - but easily defeated once BAD TOYS comes into play. Mage, Druid, Rogue, or Death Knight can be good classes, since their hero powers are able to single out threatening targets for destruction by Tympanic Tantrum. Remember not to plan a long game, because fatigue will kill you long before it even starts to damage the XT-002. Rewards xs013scrapbot.png|link=XS-013 Scrapbot Xm024pummeler.png|link=XM-024 Pummeler Wing Completion As the final boss of The Siege of Ulduar, defeating the XT-002 Deconstructor also unlocks the following reward: Dialogue XT-002 Deconstructor Opening remark: '''I'm ready to play! '''Emote response: '''Talking toys? '''Hero Power: '''NO NO NO NO NO! '''Cards: BAD TOYS: You are BAD TOYS! '''Defeat: '''Nooooooooooooo! Brann Bronzebeard '''Introduction: '''There's one last guardian to fight before we're inside... and it's a big one. Yogg-Saron '''On defeat: '''Hmm? What could that be...?